Double Date SLASH ORGY
by A-Connoisseur-of-Fandoms
Summary: Just my attempt to fit all of my favorite south park slash/Fem-Slash pairings onto Stan and Kyle's double date with Bebe and Wendy. We got Creek, Dip, Bendy, Style 8D Wanted to fit Bunny somewhere but couldn't :/


Bebe sighed lightly, taking another French fry and popping it into her mouth as she gazed at Kyle. He was bobbing his head back forth and singing in a low voice to himself, music blaring out of his large headphones. The glow in the dark stick that he had tied around his throat, he had gotten a week earlier when he had brought Stan to his first rave, was swaying this way and that as Kyle bobbed his head and his long ginger hair fell softly into his face. "Are you even listening, Kyle?" Bebe asked irritated. She shoved another French fry into her mouth and glared at Kyle.

Kyle flashed his dazzling green eyes towards Bebe and moved his headphones behind his ears. "Hm, you say something Bebe?" He took a French fry and popped it into his mouth, sucking on his finger to get rid of the slimy excess of salt and grease. He glanced from the fries to Bebe. "Didn't you say you were going to start watching your weight and STOP eating these fries, Bebe?" He gently pushed his hair out his face and smiled at her.

"Well A, I was in fact saying something," Bebe said, taking another French fry. ", and B, I'm hooked on these fries, Kyle. Don't cha know they put crack in them? Makes em' addictive." Bebe smiled sweetly and picked up her soda.

"Pshh, they do not." Kyle said, pulling out his I-Pod. He flipped through various songs and eventually settled for "Pretty Rave Girl" by Basshunter. He smiled as the music started blaring and began to tap his fingers to the beat on the table. "Man when is Stan getting here?"

Bebe sighed. "That's what I was saying Kyle. I was talking about how both Stan and Wendy are," Bebe paused to check her watch. ", thirty-seven and a half minutes late. And yes they do Kyle. How else would there fries be sooooo addictive."

Kyle sighed. "I bet Wendy got side tracked by something stupid she saw and dragged Stan with her. Again." Kyle commented. Bebe snorted and rolled her eyes.

"Right, cause it's Wendy's fault their late. I bet it's Stan's fault. He's in Hot Topic I bet, draggin' my poor Wendy in with him so he can find a few new sex toys for the both of you or some more "Bleeding Heart" shirts again." Bebe said, chuckling at the light blush forming on Kyle's face.

"We do not use any sex toys in the bedroom Bebe." Kyle said.

"Oh, so you two still have sex though?" Bebe asked, smiling.

"Yes." Kyle said. He paused and his face went bright red. "I-I mean uh…um..uh…don't tell my mom. She would have a heart attack if she found out that my nights "studying anatomy" was really just me getting fucked by Stan." Kyle looked away, awkwardly embarrassed.

"Pssh I won't. Wendy and I do it all the time. I mean damn when Wendy gets the rhythm of our movements just right, god that feels so goo-"

"BEBE PLEASE!" Kyle exclaimed. "Gay man here, I really don't need to hear that kind of stuff you and Wendy do" Kyle shuddered. "Ughh all the mental images." He shook his head and turned his music up a little higher.

"Sorry, sorry." Bebe said, taking another French fry. She sighed lightly and flicker her wrist indicating the large clock standing in the middle of the plaza in front of the restaurant they were sitting at. "Their now forty-one minutes late." Bebe pouted and played with her hair. "I even wore my new hairclips today and the new skirt you bought me Kyle, just so you could see. Kyle bend to the left and stared at Bebe's skirt. It was in fact the skirt he had bought for her. A low riding hot pink mini skirt with the words "Sexy thang'" printed on the side. The thing barely managed to be called a belt let alone a mini skirt. She wore black leggings underneath them.

"Damn Bebe, those things fit your hips so good. I'm jealous." Kyle said.

"Oh stop Kyle." Bebe blushed lightly and gazed back to the clock, sighing lightly.

(Elsewhere)

"OMG STAN LOOK!" Wendy exclaimed as she began dragging Stan out of Hot Topic.

"H-Hey Wendy, let go. I got pay for my…uh.."things." Stan said pulling her back into Hot Topic.

"Hey you gotta pay for that stuff Stan!" Craig yelled from behind the counter. Tweek twitched a little and looked up from his magazine.

"W-Wow Stan it's not like y-you to steal stuff." Tweek said quietly, pulling out a thermos from within his bag. He chugged the entire contents of the thermos in seven seconds and set it on the floor, glancing back to his magazine.

"I-I'm not stealing!" Stan struggled. He pulled his arm free of Wendy's and stepped back into Hot Topic.

"Stan-" Wendy started, pouting.

"Wendy, let me pay for this stuff and then we can go and see what you want, kay?" Stan said, walking over to the counter.

"Fine." Wendy sighed, walking back into Hot Topic. "Just hurry up and buy your creepy sex toys." Stan blushed slightly and looked around.

"Wendy keep it down. Don't go saying things like that so loud." Stan muttered.

"Yea whatever Stan." Wendy said, smiling as she turned to gaze at the merchandise.

"So Craig," Stan said, leaning on the counter. ", how you and Tweekers doing?"

"GAH! I t-told you to s-stop calling me that, S-S-Stan!" Tweek exclaimed, blushing. Craig sighed and handed Stan back his bag.

"That'll be seventeen bucks Stan." Craig said.

"Yea, yea." Stan said, fishing in his pocket for money. He passed the money to Craig and smiled. "So you going to Butter's party next week, Craig? I hear it's gonna be fun." Craig shook his head.

"No, my family is dragging me to some stupid thing a couple of miles away from here next week. I was actually hoping you could watch Tweekers here for me." Craig said, depositing the money into the cash register.

"Damn, cause I wanted to-" Stan was abruptly pushed aside, tripping over Tweek's fl44oor and falling straight on his ass. Tweek yelped and Stan heard a gruff voice say move. "Hey who the hell do you think you ar-" Stan stopped talking as he realized the guy he was yelling at was a good foot above him in height and glaring at him directly.

"Damien play nice." A small voice said. Pip stepped out from behind the tall guy, now known as Damien, and hugged him. "Ello there Stan." Pip smiled.

"Uh hi Pip. You look uh…different. Not so formal." Stan said, standing up awkwardly.

"Oh, I do? Well Damien helped me with that." Pip giggled. "He also thought I looked too formal." It was weird staring at the both of them. Damien was at least two feet taller the Pip and dress all in black, with black hair and red eyes. Pip was dressed in nice warm colors and had hay colored hair with blue eyes. The two looked completely different.

"I want to buy this." Damien said, dropping a large amount of things onto the counter. He bent over to about eye level with Pip and whipped some dirt off of Pip's shirt. "Anything you want before we leave Pip?" He asked quietly, staring intently at Pip.

"Well there is one thing." Pip said, grinning.

"And that would be?" Damien asked, leaning closer.

"This." Pip said quietly as he kissed Damien. The taller youth smiled and stood up.

"That'll be thirt-"

"I know. Thirty-five dollars and fifty -five cents." Damien threw some money on the counter, grabbed his bag, and walked out holding hands with Pip. Stan stood up and sighed, walking over to Wendy where she was casually swaying to the music. Stan wrapped his arms around her and swayed with her. She held his arms and smiled.

"Ya know Wendy, I don't think that "Careless Whisper" is something you can just casual sway to." Stan chuckled. "Maybe "Monsoon" by Tokio Motel by not "Careless Whisper."

"Well we all can't be heavy metal, head banging, dancers like you, now can we, Stan." Wendy countered.

"I guess not. You wanna get out of here and go find Bebe and a certain cute ginger?" Stan asked.

"After we go check out what I wanna see." Wendy said.

"Of course." Stan laughed. Wendy smiled again and pulled away, walking to the exit. "Grab your stupid sex toys and shit and lets go."

Stan laughed. "Damn Wendy did you just swear? That's shocking." Stan said as he grabbed his bag from the floor. He waved good bye to Craig and Tweek and joined Wendy outside of Hot Topic.

"Well maybe I fucking did and maybe I fucking didn't Stan. Is that so fucking surprising?" Wendy asked, purposely dragging out the word "fucking." Stan laughed.

"I guess not. I'm just a little scared now. Your starting to pick bad habits up from Bebe aren't you?"

"Maybe." Wendy giggled. "Now come on!" She exclaimed as she dragged Stan into a nearby clothes store.

"Ya know I think were around have an hour late for our date-" Stan was abruptly cut off as Wendy shoved as strapless purple shirt in his face.

"Isn't it beautiful, Stan?" She asked.

"You'll have to ask Kyle, he knows fashion better then I do. Now go hurry up and buy it. I don't want our lovers to become our ex-lovers because were so fucking late." Stan said.

Five minutes later and Stan and Wendy were walking across the plaza, bags in hand. "Found em'." Wendy said as she pointed towards the Chinese-American restaurant. "Come on Stan!" Wendy cheered as she ran forward. "Bebe!" Wendy called. Bebe looked up and smiled, getting up and running half to Wendy where the both of them embraced. Stan quietly walked behind Kyle and slipped his arms around Kyle's neck as he buried his face in Kyle soft ginger hair.

"Finally you get here Stan." Kyle said softly as he slipped his headphones around his neck.

"Yea well Wendy just HAD to drag me into some clothes shop." Stan said. Wendy flipped him off as she continued to kiss Bebe and Stan chuckled. "Man she is picking up a lot of bad habits, ain't she?" Kyle laughed lightly and took out a hair tie. Stan gently pulled back Kyle's hair. "Let me help."

Kyle smiled. "Of course." He said. Stan gently pulled his hair together in the back and tied it up with the hair tie Kyle had. Kyle stood up and gazed at the bag Stan had. "Whats in the bag?"

"Oh, just a few "things." A little of this and a little of the." Stan said. Kyle looked over his shoulder.

"Hey you two hurry up with your weird lesbian mating ritual so we can go walk around." Kyle called. Both Wendy and Bebe flipped them off and slowly parted lips.

"Were a bit busy, you boys go on ahead." Bebe called back.

"Oh, Bebe I love your new skirt. It's quite sexy." Wendy said.

"Stop with the flattery and kiss me already." Bebe said.

"Okay let's go before I barf." Kyle said, grabbing Stan's hand and intertwining their fingers.

"Okay, Kyle." Stan said, walking across the plaza with Kyle. "I like your shirt Kyle." Stan said. It was a sleeveless skin tight green and orange vest with a few pockets here and there and orange fur outlining the small green hood. Kyle smiled and blushed, resting his head on Stan's shoulder.

"Thanks. I like your shirt too. The bleeding stitched up heart and the heart monitor line thing looks pretty cool." Kyle said. Stan smiled and lifted up his shirt to show off his new fish net shirt clinging tightly to his figure. "Okay, now that's hot." Kyle said, blushing and grinning like and idiot.

"Thanks, Kyle." Stan said as he lightly kissed Kyle. Kyle blushed and Stan pulled him into Hot Topic. "Hey Craig and Tweek, I taken Kyle outback for a bit." Stan winked at Kyle and guided him along the shelves of various merchandise before pushing him against the wall in the back, kissing him hungrily. Kyle squeaked and moaned into Stan's mouth. Tweek could be heard in the distance, going off about something being to much pressure. Stan pulled back and stared at Kyle, smiling. "I know how awkward you can feel about us kissing in public, so I thought the darkness of Hot Topic would be better suited to your liking." Stan whispered seductively.

"Stan-" Kyle started. Stan pushed his lips against Kyle's, his tongue easily parting the willing ginger's so it could search the rest of his mouth. Their tongues fought for dominance with Stan's gaining utter control. Stan's hand traveled up Kyle's body, causing Kyle to shiver in anticipation.

"S-Stan." Kyle moaned lightly. Stan chuckled.

"Quiet down stupid or Craig will kick us out." Stan said, gently nipping at Kyle's neck. Kyle moaned a little quieter and wrapped his fingers in Stan's hair as Stan continued to bite, suck, and lick at neck.

"A-Ah, S-S-Stan." Kyle stuttered out as he wrapped his leg around Stan's waist. A giggling sound could be heard and both Kyle and Stan looked to see Bebe , Wendy and Craig watching then intently with Tweek peeking out from behind Craig.

"Wow Kyle you moan just like Tweek here." Craig laughed. Both Tweek and Kyle blushed, saying "Shut up" in unison. Kyle let go of Stan's waist.

"Done watching?" He asked, walking past the others, chin stuck out defiantly. Stan followed after, laughing lightly.

"OH, stop pouting Kyle." Stan said, grabbing Kyle'a hand and lightly whispering the contents of his bag into Kyle's ear.

"I like that idea." Kyle said. "I like it a lot." Kyle smirked and Stan gropped his ass, earning a "woot" from both Bebe and Wendy.

"Hey, go do that by that faggoty JCPenny's will ya? Scare away THEIR customers, not mine." Craig called as they left. He chuckled lightly and turned to Tweek. "I get off shift in ten minutes. I'll walk you home."

Tweek smiled. "I-I-I'd like that."

(Later)

"See ya guys." Stan called as Bebe and Wendy got into Bebe's car, the back filled with shopping bags.

"Bye guys!" The both yelled, laughing and blaring the cars stereo. Rihanna's "S&M" filled the air and the both of them began to sing as they drove off. Kyle and Stan laughed as they drove off, both holding each others hand as they walked towards home.

"Today was fun." Kyle said.

"Yea, it was." Stan said. "We should do it more often." Kyle rested his head on Stan's shoulder and sighed happily.

"I love you Stan."

"I love you too, Kyle."


End file.
